Burning Desire
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: Clark County was a peaceful place... Well that was until he moved in next door to Tina, the opposite side to the Brewsters. The new neighbor develops a scary infatuation with Tina and must have her, Tina doesn't seem to mind his obsession with her that much that is until she realizes what he is. Will Tina help her friend destroy the new neighbor or will she fall for him?
1. Prologue

Sun.

Bright and powerful, almost blinding but there was nothing more beautiful than the bright orb of light in the sky. In Nevada it was almost always sunny and hot, only at night when the temperature dropped. There was nothing but desert in Clark County, hardly a patch of green grass anywhere. Most people would tend to their gardens or water their lawns if it wasn't for the fact that it was so hot. With just a walk, around the block, would leave you drenched in sweat and especially in the time of year it was.

She began to wonder what would of happened to her if she never knew of Charleston, if when she was just a toddler that her parents moved somewhere else. That instead of her father taking that job offer in Vegas, that he took the job offer in Phoenix. What would of become of her? Would she of been normal… Safe and ignorant. Or would she of still met the same fate? Both were reasonable possibilities so why was it so hard for her to accept a reality that should of stayed in a forgotten nightmare? Maybe that's just it, no matter how many times she tried, she could not make this out to be a nightmare. It should be… It should be.

She felt so horrified with herself. She was in such a terrifying position to normal people except what didn't make her normal was that she enjoyed it. Most would be desperate to escape her predictiment, they'd hide or even be as low enough to end their own life but not her. She couldn't see herself away from this place, away from _him._ She knew it was crazy because he was… Crazy that is, terribly insane but she didn't really cared. Possessiveness, check. Obsession, check. And his love, check. These were things that she shouldn't enjoy but she did.

She's glad that she lived in that house in Clark county. She's glad that he found her, that he took her away because if he hadn't then she's be stuck there… Alone. She was never alone now. No matter how messed up her life was now, she knew that she'd never be alone again.


	2. We are never ever getting back together

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fright Night or any of its characters. I only own Celestina. _

_I watched Fright Night over again and though Colin Farrell was pretty hot in it so… _

It was a sunny morning, like always, in Clark County before all the bad stuff happened. A short, petite girl was inside her house taking a shower. Celestina Cordova had taken a shower the night before but when it was really hot in Clark County, you needed to take two showers a day. Celestina turned the shower off before grabbing a towel, drying herself off. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around herself and walking out of the bathroom to start her day.

Celestina, or Tina as she went by, lived alone in her house, always alone. It had been that way for the best year, ever since she turned sixteen. Tina picked out a tank top and skinny jeans from her closet, tank tops were a majority of her Wardrobe what with the weather and all. Tina had remembered to close the blinds to her window since neighbor moved in next door. The Perrys had finally sold their house and her new neighbor moved in the other day. She really didn't know anything about her new neighbor, she wondered if it was another family. It probably was.

Tina pulled out of the garage in her beautiful, black '77 Mustang. The garage door shut just as she pulled out and she casted a curious look over to her neighbor's house. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she noticed the windows were spray painted black. What? She thought to herself. What in hell would make someone spray paint their windows black? But that was just it. What in hell. She found herself staring at the windows. Was her new neighbors allergic to the sun or something? They must be ghostly pale with all the lost sunlight. Was that even healthy? Tina was pretty sure it wasn't… At all. Her eyes strayed over to a gigantic dumpster on the neighbor's lawn. Tina was stumped and even a little more confused by her new neighbor. Gigantic dumpster and Spray painted windows? Tina shook her head before pulling out of the driveway. So her new neighbor was eccentric… It could be worse.

"Tina!" A voice behind her called out. Tina was walking to her first class of the day, the campus was swarming with morons today and by morons she meant Mark and Ben. She turned around and was met by Ed 'Evil' Lee. Not her best friend but a friend all the same. He was a dorky looking guy with glasses but he amused her and was a pretty nice guy.

"Hey Ed." She greeted and continued walking, he kept his pace up with her.

"Tina, we need to find Charley." He said seriously and Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Ed?" She shook her head at him before pausing in the hallway. "You need to give up on him. He's never going to be the old Charley again… He's got a pretty, blonde girlfriend, dumb and dumber as his new besties, and not to mention he's king douche of them all. I've accepted it." Ed stared at her.

"Listen Tina, it's not about that I-"

"I mean, I still talk to him." She said interrupting him. "We've been friends since before kindergarten so I'd like to think it means something to him. He still talks to me… Sometimes but our friendship should mean something to him, right? We used to do everything together, he's like my brother. You know what happened yesterday when I did talk to him?" Ed continued to stare at her nervously. Tina was known to be a very emotional girl and said whatever was on her mind but he didn't want her to do something like cry. He wasn't good with crying girls... Or any kind of girl for that matter.

"No but I-"

"I opened up to him about my parents. The school psychologist said I should talk about them to someone and I thought who better than my childhood best friend. Wrong." Tina was overwhelmed with emotion. She hadn't meant to vent to someone so suddenly but the moment he mentioned Charley, she felt a surge of sadness. " I told him everything and you know what he told me? He told me he missed me and that I should get over my parents and move on. That would have been okay advice if he hadn't told me to take Mark back and that I should probably do it with him." Tina with out of breath by the time she finished. "So… That's why you should give up on him." Suddenly Tina wrapped her arms around Ed, hugging him so tightly that he was having troubles breathing. Ed patted her back awkwardly.

" Um… Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me go?" Tina sniffed.

"But I could never let you go, Ed. You're a good friend." She felt Ed nod slowly.

"I mean that you should literally let me go, I can't breathe." He choked out. Tina blushed and quickly let him go.

"Sorry." Ed gave her a nod.

"It's fine but I need to see Charley for an actual reason." Tina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What reason?" Ed shook his head.

"It's a good, reason. Trust me, Tina." Tina rolled her eyes, her attitude changing in seconds.

"Fine, Evil." He glared at her when she called him that. "We'll find him after first okay because the bell's about to ring." Ed nodded before they parted ways.

"Ben Wegner?" The teacher called out in Tina's Econ class. Unfortunately this was the same class she shared with Charley, they had both taken this class before things... Went bad so that they'd have more fun. Charley was seated in the back row next to Mark and Ben, she turned around to look at him. Charley have her a small smile and a wave, Tina rolled her eyes at him and turned back around. He frowned, Mark and Ben snickered.

"Here!" Ben answered after sobering up from his laugh.

"Adam Johnson?" The teacher called out but she recieved no answer. Tina looked over to Adam's seat only to find him... Missing. Tina frowned. That was odd, Adam hardly ever missed school. She could count on one hand the amount of times he missed school, Adam was too much of a goody goody to miss school willingly. Tina looked around the classroom and noticed that a lot of the seats were empty, she looked down at her desk and sank in her seat. This was weird but not too weird, right? A lot of kids ran away from Clark County, on to Las Vegas and bigger and better things. Tina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, something still wasn't right.

"Celestina Cordova?" The teacher's voice brought Tina out of her thoughts. Tina blinked. Of course the teacher always mispronouced her name, it wasn't all that hard to say. Tina rolled her eyes at her teacher's ignorance. Tina raised her hand.

"I'm here and it's Tina Cordova. That's Cor- Doe- Va." Tina pronouced slowly, hints of a spanish accent showing. The teacher stared at her blankly before calling out the next name. Tina rolled her eyes and put her hand down. This was going to be a long day.

Tina comes out of the classroom, dragging her feet. The bell rang a minute ago and she really didn't feel like facing Charley after what he just said. She spotted Ed and Charley talking in a corner, she hoped to god that Charley didn't hurt Ed's feelings more than he already had. She missed the days when those three were friends. She used to be jealous of Adam and Ed but now she wasn't, to be treated with such cruelty by your own bestfriend. When Charley dumped Ed and Adam she put aside the jealousy that was no longer worth while and befriended them. She didn't know what would happen to her and Charley. Sometimes they were friends and would make plans to hang out but other times he was a dick and would blow her off for Amy Peterson. Tina was walking over towards them when she felt someone slap her ass. She turned around suddenly feeling angry. Mark. There was Mark smirking at her, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed and Ben snickered.

"That's foul language, Tina, and in a school hall. Shame on you." He mocked, Tina glared at him.

" Oh, real mature. You know I don't even know why I ever went out with you. You're such a world class dick." Mark and Ben laughed at her. They laughed at her! Tina huffed before turning around and walking away.

"Wait Tina!" Mark called after her. Tina kept walking until Mark caught her arm.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, babe." Tina could never tell if he was being serious or not, because she knew in a second he'd giggle again making fun of the whole thing. "I didn't mean to make you jealous." There it is. He was trying to turn all of this around on her. Tina rolled her eyes, she had had enough of him.

"I'm not jealous," He gave her a doubtful look. He was so high on himself, Tina thought. "So don't flatter yourself. I just don't want to date a guy who's fucking another girl on the side, especially a slutty girl." Mark groaned.

"But you're not putting out!" Tina fought very hard to control her temper, he wasn't making it easy. She ran a hand through her hair and looked back at him.

"Here's a little word of advice since this probably never came across your dipshit mind but... You. Don't. Fuck. A. Girl. While dating another girl!" She said slowly, mocking his intelligence. Tina turned back around and walked away.

"Can't we just have one good time before we spilt, babe?!" He called out. Tina gave him the finger without turning around. She honestly had no clue what she ever saw in a dick head like him.

"Go fuck yourself, Mark!" What an asshole. Tina put a smile on her face as she finally approuched Charley and Ed who were watching the exchange between herself and Mark like most people were doing.

"Whats up?" Charley looked at her disaprovingly.

"You shouldn't have dumped him." Tina glared at him. He had no right to say that, he was not involved whatsoever in her love life, if you could even call it that.

"Fuck off, Brewster."

"Guys," Ed said looking at the both of them seriously. " We need to talk, this is important." Charley rolled his eyes at his former friend while Tina kept giving Charley nasty looks.

"So what is it then? What do you need to talk about?" Charley finally asked.

"Adam's missing?" Charley and Tina looked at Ed in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? They both knew he was missing from school so why would Ed say as though it was something serious.

" What do you mean, he's missing?" Charley asked.

"I keep trying him - nothing. No texts, no phone. And he's not the only one who's gone. You heard roll call." Ed told them. Tina had to admit he had a point but if he was right then where was Adam? Where were the other kids?

"So kids aren't coming to school. What do you want me to do about it?"

"We'll meet at his house after school. We'll check around. See what's up, if he's okay."

"I can't after school. I'm busy." Tina glared at him, he disgusted her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He was one of your bestfriends for a majority of your life and you don't even give a fuck. What if I went missing? Huh? Would you just ditch my dead body for your stereotypical blonde girlfriend?" Charley reached out towards her to put a comfortingly hand on her shoulder but she stepped away.

"Tina I-"

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm tired of your fucking shit." Tina looked over at Ed. " I'll meet you after school, Ed." She gave one last glare at Charley before stalking away.

She was so tired of Charley, the asshole version of Charley. She knew that she could never change him only Amy Peterson could do that. Hell, Amy Peterson changed him into what ever the fuck he was now. Tina used to like Charley, in a more than bestfriends way. She might have even been in love with him but he threw all of their friendship away for the jock lifestyle. She wasn't in love with this Charley, the king douche Charley. She only loved the old Charley, the kind and compassionate Charley. Tina used to be friends with Amy but that was before Tina stopped talking to her, before Amy changed Charley. She wished more than anything that the old Charley would come back some how. Maybe he would but by then it would be too late. Adam and Ed would never take him back as a friend and Tina honestly didn't know if she could.


	3. There goes the neighborhood

It was after school when Tina received a text from Ed telling her not to come to Adam's house, that it was better if she wasn't involved. Tina rolled her eyes before pulling out of the school parking lot to go home. If Ed didn't want her there, then fine. He'll see how much help Charley is. Tina decided to go to the mall before having to go home.

It wasn't long before Tina made it home, with the Black Key's song 'Gold on the ceiling' blasting from her speakers, she pulled into her drive way. The song ended just as Tina pulled her keys out of the ignition. Tina was walking to her front door when she heard Jane call out her name.

"Tina! Come and meet our new neighbor!" Jane Brewster yelled out. Charley's mom. Tina turned around and spotted Jane talking to someone… A man. She bit her lip before walking over to where Jane and the new neighbor were talking. The guy was pale from what Tina could and he also seemed to be… Gardening? That was weird, she thought to herself. It was almost dark and he was outside gardening. He had dark hair and an almost liquid brown color of eyes. He was a very good looking guy over all, he was good looking enough to make Tina blush. He smirked at her which gave Tina an unsettling feeling, he looked her up and down almost like she was something to eat. Wow, creepy much? She thought. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Jerry, Dandrige." He introduced, the smirk still present on his face. Tina smiled politely.

"Celestina Cordova." She introduced.

"That's a really beautiful name for a really beautiful girl." Tina blushed. One thing was certain, this man was very charming.

"Thank you." He looked her over again and didn't seem to care that she knew what he was doing.  
"So you live in the house on the other side of mine?" Tina nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you live alone, Celestina?" He asked her. It seemed like an innocent enough question but the way he asked her, it seemed menacing. Tina was about to open her mouth to answer when two familiar people came walking up the drive way. Charley and Amy. Tina glared at Charley when he finally walked up to the small greeting party, something that the new neighbor didn't miss.

"Jerry, this is my son Charley," Jane said introducing Charley. "And his… Do we say girlfriend now?" Charley was obviously embarrassed and Tina's glares didn't help, he felt quite uncomfortable under her glare.

"I guess… I mean- Only if she-" Amy shakes Jerry's hand, saving Charley from embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Tina notices how Jerry looks Amy over too but Amy seems to enjoy it. Tina rolled her eyes. Charley seemed to notice it too and didn't like it but shakes Jerry's hand anyway. Tina felt satisfaction from Charley's discomfort.

"Hey." Charley says quietly, he was obviously intimidated by the man.

"Jerry's our new neighbor." Jane said, obviously swooning over him. " He's handy." Ew gross, Tina thought. The guy was probably in his mid thirties but still, if you're going to flirt don't do it in front of the children. Amy looks down at the ground where he was working or maybe she just checked him out again. Who knows? Tina thought to herself

"No kidding." Amy said, smiling. Tina had to admit that his guy was very good looking but there was no need to swoon over him like he was Adam Levine or something. He was probably married or at least divorced with kids.

"Sorry about the mess Charley," Jerry tells Charley. " I was just telling your mom and friend I'll have the dumpster gone by next week."

"Doesn't bother me," Charley started to say. "My mom's the one wh0-"

"Jerry does night construction on the strip." Jane interupted, probably didn't want her son to embarass her in front of the new neighbor. Tina didn't think that Jerry would really care, he was too occupied with casting glances at Tina. There was something in those looks he gave her that made her uncomfortable. Tina wasn't the only one who noticed the looks he gave her, he wasn't exactly being secretive about it.

"You play ball?" Jerry says while looking Tina up and down again. "I'm always looking for a pick up game."

"Yeah, no, I do. Definitely." Charley says and Tina scoffs. Yeah right. Jerry gives her an amused smile.

"It's more of a collector thing," Jane said, instantly embarrassing her son. "The shoes. He's obsessed. They sleep on sidewalks to get them." Tina snickered. She remembered sleeping on a sidewalk when he got those shoes. The things friends do for each other.

"Well, it takes a real man to wear Puce. I like them." Jerry said, giving Tina a flirtatious look. She raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he like a lot older her? Like eighteen years older than her? Jerry turns back to face The Brewsters and Amy. "So… I'd invite you guys inside but it's a mess. I've been meaning to..."

"Be neighborly?" Jerry nodded.

"Maybe a drink, you know, sometime? He said looking around. Tina narrowed her eyes. It sounded like he was waiting to be invited into one of their houses. Jerry sent Tina a wink, she blushed again. She couldn't really help it, there was just something about him. Even if he was ridiculously hot, Tina knew better than to invite an older man into her home where she lived alone. She just didn't know him. Jane just smiled at him, completely oblivious to his eagerness to be invited in. Jerry smiled, Tina never liked awkward silences and she just wished for this one to end.

"Soon okay?" Jerry told them when he realized he wasn't going to get invited into either of their houses.

"You bet. Thanks for helping." Jerry nodded.

"It's the least I can do." And with one last glance at Tina, he walked away from the group and dissappeared into his garage.

"I can't believe you blew him off." Amy said in a hushed voice as they walked into the Brewster's garage, Amy then looked at Tina. "And you! Did you see how many times he checked you out!" Tina shrugged.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That was creepy." Tina said glancing back at the house. "What is he? Like forty or something?" Amy gave her a look.

"Thirty something." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Still too old, he shouldn't even be looking at me that way. I'm jail bait."

"Can you blame the guy, Tina?" Jane told her. " A beautiful girl like you? I'd be surrpised if he wasn't a little attracted to you."

"Yeah well, mama used to tell me never to trust a gringo." Tina glanced at Charley. "I guess she was right."

"Look Tina-" Charley started to say.

"Don't you having somewhere to be Charley?" Tina said coldly before walking away. Jane was giving her son a disapproving look while Amy pretended to ignore the hurt look on Charley's face. As Tina walked back to her house she failed to notice that she had the attention of a certain new neighbor.


	4. The Gift

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Ed asks Charley as Charley approaches the house. Ed had been pacing in front of Adam's house ever since he got out of school.

"You said after school." Charley told him.

" Yeah, I mean right after, okay? It's dusk, you know what that means?"

" No I don't know it means," Charley said annoyed. "Let me consult my pocket dictionary." They walked up to the front door, Charley following Ed. Ed knocked on the front door and peered inside, hoping that his friend was okay but he knew the truth.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Ed called out but there was no answer.

"Nope." Charley said, Ed shook his head and tried the doorbell.

"This is nuts." Charley said when Ed crawled through the dog door and let him in The house looked clean... Neat. Not a thing out of place, not like how Ed described. " Why isn't Tina here? Don't you have a thing for her or something?" Ed glared at his former friend.

"She isn't here because it's not safe for her to know any of this, it's better if she's in the dark and so what if I have a 'thing' for her, she's hot." Ed continued to dig through his duffle bag. "Why, Brewster? Do you have a problem with that?" Charley chuckled humorlessly.

"Of course not but seriously, Evil?" Charley questioned. "You actually think you have a chance with her? She's out of your league, Ed."

"And what?" Ed asked in disbelief. "You think she's in your league? You're wrong, she's not in your 'league' or mine. She's better than that, better than me, and a hell of a lot better than you or Mark. You had your chance with her Charley and you blew it." Charley didn't quite understand what his former bestfriend was saying so he decided that it was better to ignore it. His old friend wasn't making much sense these days anyway.

"So why isn't it safe for her?" Charley asked, moving on from their intense conversation. Ed went back to digging through his duffle bag.

"It just isn't safe for her, okay? It's not safe for her to know any of this, especially with the part she plays in this whole thing." Charley groaned.

"What thing? I don't even know what you're talking about, man!" Ed sighed and looked up from his duffle bag.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but that guy, your neighbor? Yeah he's a vampire, man." Charley gave him a look of disbelief.

"My neighbor?"

"Yeah."

"Next door?"

"Yeah."

"Jerry? I just met him."

"Okay Jerry." Ed said, standing up with a crucifix in hand.

"That is a terrible vampire name," Charley said, half laughing. "Jerry?"

"I didn't name him, man, I'm just reporting the facts." Ed replied, annoyed. Ed started to creep through the house leaving Charley with no choice but to follow him.

"Dude!" Charley said breathlessly. Charley didn't notice the figure watching them through the kitchen door window as he walked out of the Ed sneaked up the stairs and around the second floor, Charley was careless. Ed turned around to shush him and Charley could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. Ed began to walk into Adam's bedroom.

"Yo! It's Ed." He says in a hushed voice. Ed lets out a surprised gasp as he starts to stake a standee behind the bedroom door, he stopped when he realized his mistake.

"Geez," Ed says. "I feel stupid, it's a cardboard cut out."

"Nice." Charley comments. "They're not here, dude."

"I know," Ed says as he they walked out of the bedroom and continued to search the house. " It's not just them, okay? Listen man, I saw this thing on channel thirteen where this lady escaped this attacker that tried to bite her." Ed told Charley before walking off to scan each room.

"Why are you walking like that?" Charley asks him, referring to all the creeping around Ed was doing. Ed ignored him and checked the bathroom.

"Alright listen," Ed said, closing the bathroom door as quietly as he could. "Adam and I, we graphed out all the attacks, all the disappearences, all the familes gone." Charley huffed.

"That happens all the time, nobody lives in Vegas they pass through."

"You live in Vegas, look that's you right in the center next to his house." Ed said, pulling out a map with his house marked on it." The Perry's old place. His windows are completely blacked out."

"Lots of people have blacked out windows, they work on the strip at night and sleep during the day." Charley reasoned but nothing could convince Ed at the point he was at.

"Which is why it's the perfect plan! It fits!" He exclaimed.

"What, what? That Jerry's a Dracula?" Ed shook his head.

"No, Dracula is one specific vampire, I'm telling you-"

"Duh dude!" Charley said interupting Ed. "I know what you're telling me! I'm making fun of you, okay? I'm mocking you!" Ed rolled his eyes. Tina was beyond right about Charley.

"Awesome." Ed said and turned around to inspect the next room.

"Yeah, you read way too much Twilight." Ed turned back around, clearly insulted.

"Thats fiction, okay?! This is real, he's a real monster. He's not brooding or love sick or noble, He's the fucking shark from Jaws! He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead and I'm seriously so angry that you think I read Twilight." Ed dissappeared into Adam's sister's room to inspect. There was a long, silent pause that began to worry Charley. For only a second, just a split second, Charley began to wonder if what Ed had said was true.

"Ed!" Charley called out but Charley's worry ceased when Ed reappeared, oblivious to Charley's worry.

"And you haven't asked him in yet, have you? Because obviously he can't get in without an invitation but I know you know that. Wait..." Ed paused as he was about to walk in Adam's parent's bedroom. "Tina hasn't invited him in either, has she?" Ed's eyes were filled with worry, even Charley could tell from the distance he was standing at.

"No, not as far I know-"

"What do you mean as far as you know!?" Ed interupted.

"Well they were talking before I got there but I don't-"

"Well fuck, man!" Ed exclaimed banging his hand against a wall. " How are we supposed to know if he can get into her house or not?" Ed began to mutter to himself, things that Charley could barely even hear.

"If he gets into her house, we're all fucked including her... Literally. I have to find a way to keep her from him, she can't get close to him. He'll try all his mind trick crap on her and make her think that he's Damon fucking Salvatore. That he's misunderstood but he's not, he's a demon from hell..."

"You're on drugs, dude." Charley told him. What Ed was muttering about was all nonsense. Why would Jerry even want to get involved with Tina? She was jail bait, wasn't she? Sure, he saw all the analyzing looks that Jerry was giving Tina but it was like what his mom and Ed said. Tina was hot. No matter what age but surely Jerry wouldn't try anything.

"No... Well yeah but I thought you'd take my word on this, man, I have hard evidence at home." Ed walked inside the parent's bedroom and looked around carefully. Charley didn't really know what to tell him so he decided to humor him.

"I just don't get what you think Tina has to do with this." Ed stared at him.

"She has everything to do with this!" Charley shook his head, laughing at him.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, man." Ed walked over to Charley.

"He's obsessed with her, Charley! We've been watching him watching her and the fucking vampire has some serious issues. I don't know what he wants with her, if he wants to turn her or eat her but he definitely wants Tina for something. I just don't know what he's waiting for..." Ed said the last sentence more to himself than Charley.

"He's thirty something, Evil. What would he want with a seventeen year old high school girl?" Ed shook his head.

"You're not getting this, man. He's a fucking vampire! Age doesn't matter to him." Charley rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because that must make sense then." Ed ignored him.

"You live the closest to her, you can protect her. Just do what ever you have to to keep him away from her, he can't get close to her." Charley couldn't believe Ed would really go this far. "Then we're going to stake him in his nest, me and you, not now it's dark... We should go during the day, that's what I read on Peter Vincent's website." Charley raised a brow.

"Peter Vincent?" He asked in disbelief. "The magician?"

"Yeah." Ed confirmed with a nod.

"The magician in the bandanna and the leather pants."

"Yes."

"And the tattoos."

"Yes, he's the master of dark forces... He studies vampire methodology, man, what else do you need?"

"Wow." Charley said, not believing yet believing that his former bestfriend could cross this point.

"Wow." Ed said, with the same feeling Charley had but only in the opposite way.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Wow." Charley says one last time.

"Really?" Ed said in disbelief and annoyance. "Can we just pretend for one minute that you're not a complete douchebag?"

"Evil this was fun when we were eight." Charley told him.

"Try sixteen."

"Whatever, man!" Charley yelled at him, he just wanted to put a stop to it all. He was tired of Ed's shit. "The point is that I grew up and if you don't want to that's fine but don't get an attitude because I'd rather have a life then make shit up."

"I get it. You're so cool, Brewster!" Ed mocked him. "Go ahead and join your Clark high early peakers, that includes your girlfriend by the way... The one you blow Tina off for."

"Shut up." Charley said flatly.

"She is undeniably do able, Yes, I will give you that but we used to make fun of her and her friends-"

"Shut up."

"She's a skank, man-" Charley had had enough of what Ed was telling him.

"Shut up!" Charley yelled at him, shoving him on to the floor. Ed looked up at the boy who he thought had always been his friend, he finally saw how right Tina was. The Charley they had all known and loved was gone and who knows when he would be coming back.

"Adam is gone and you act like you don't even give a shit!" Ed hissed. "What the fuck happened to you? We were inseperable."

"Yeah, well you know when my life started getting better?" Ed had a feeling he knew what Charley was about to say but he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to believe his childhood bestfriend was truly gone.

"When I stopped being friend with you."

"Fucking asshole." Ed said as he cruised down the street on his skateboard. It wasn't that much longer after he left the house right after Charley stormed away. Tears clouded his vision as he remembered the cold, hard words Charley gave him. Ed shook his head. Whatever. He had to stop worrying about Charley, the asshole didn't want to listen to him... Didn't want to protect what needed to be protected. Ed would have to protect Tina all by himself, keep her away from Jerry. There was no one else to help her but first he needed to find out what that fucking vampire asshole wanted with her. Ed had a feeling that whatever it was, it was worse than turning her or even feeding on her. Suddenly, someone knocked him off his skateboard, he rolled off of a car and on to the hard, ground. Ed groaned in pain before getting off the ground.

"Why are you on my street, bro?" It was Mark. He should of known, Ed thought to himself, Jerry would be more creative than that.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry about that." Honestly, he didn't want to be out there any longer. It wasn't safe and if he was going to save Tina and stake the asshole vampire than he was going to need a plan.

"Yeah, you tracked your nerd juice all the way down it."

"Really? Looks like I tracked some nerd juice on your face there." Ed couldn't help the smart comment, he really couldn't not with it just sitting there like a duck.

"Oh yeah?" Mark shoved Ed. "I still got some? Still there?"

"Okay just hit me, man. I don't have time for this."

"Seriously?" Mark asked, laughing a little.

"Jesus, man! I just gave you a fucking invitation. Hit me!" Mark laughs at him, mockingly.

"You just gave me an invitation?!" Mark takes a swing at Ed but Ed quickly ducked and started to run away. Mark ran after him, yelling at him the whole time. Ed tried to throw his duffle bag over the fence but failed, he doesn't even try to pick it up but instead hops over the fence leaving behind his duffle bag full of vampire slaying the time Mark reaches the gate Ed is already gone, he noticed the duffle bag and bent down to unzip it. He let out a small chuckle when he took out the crucifix and stake.

"Unbelievable."

Ed stared up at the fence cautiously just waiting for Mark to hop over and beat him up. When he realized that he wasn't being followed he quickly turned around to run but bumped into something, landing on the ground. He glanced up only to see the very thing he'd been planning to end. Jerry.

"Shit." He hissed, scrambling to get off the ground. "Back the fuck up, man!" Ed pulled out a stake and held it up.

"I-I'm armed! I know how to use this thing." Ed turned around and started beating on the glass door. "Hello!? Please let me in, someone's after me right now! Please!? Help me!" Ed realized that no one was home so he bent down and grabbed a can of paint and threw it at the glass door, the glass instantly shattered. Ed quickly rushed inside, anything to get away from the bringer of death. Ed sighed in relief once he was safely inside. Jerry looked around the doorway.

"Forget it, Jerry." Ed said smugly. "No invitation, you can't get in." Jerry smiled at Ed before stepping into the house, Ed's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh shit."

"Abandoned. I thought you did your homework." Jerry commented as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "You've been watching me... I've been watching you, it seems fair." Ed couldn't believe that all of this backfiring on him so quickly, he thought he and Adam had planned everything out so neatly. He was wrong. Ed turned around and bolted upstairs to try to escape the devil in disguise. He looked around the second floor before slipping into the bathroom and climbing out the window. He carefully treaded down the roof and let himself hang from the edge before letting go and landing back where he started. He landed wrong on his foot and let out a pained moan.

"That looked like it hurt." Ed screamed in horror as he noticed Jerry. Ed fell over in surprise and crashed into the pool, creating an enormous splash. Ed resurfaced and pulled out his cross necklace. Jerry slowly walked towards him, much like an animal would do to it's prey. Ed's breathing grew harder as his fear increased. What could he do now? He was so dead.

"You bit off more than you could chew."

"No, It's too late, man. I already told people what you are, you've been made."

"And you think anyone's actually going to believe you?"

"No don't play that mind shit on me! You really want to play that game? How about this? You think I didn't see you stalking Tina? I saw you!" Jerry chuckled, clearly amused.

"I know you saw me."

"What the fuck do you want with her?" Ed asked enraged. " What are you going to do to her?!" Jerry smirked.

"She's a pretty young thing, isn't she?" Ed glared at him and Jerry gave him a disbelieving look. "Come on, I know you like her or as your bestfriend said 'Have a thing for her'. You know, today's not the first day I met her." Ed was beyond confused but held his ground.

"I think I might kiss her first." Jerry said smugly, making Ed angrier by the second. "I don't know about you but I've noticed when she speaks spanish, she tends to roll her tongue. Imagine what wonders her tongue could do not speaking spanish, I know I can. And after that..." Jerry laughs. "Well you know what comes next."

"Don't you dare try anything with her." Ed hissed but Jerry no longer looked amused. His smirk was gone and was replaced with a look of anger and darkness.

"No you listen to me, Edward, She's mine."

"You stay the fuck away from her! Don't even think about trying those little mind crap games with her."

"Okay." Jerry's eyes were completely black by then as he stepped into the water. "You said you're glad you're different?" Jerry was getting close to him by the second.

"Get back!"

"How can you be in a place like this? These people, even your bestfriend and you're nothing to him now, you're in love with a girl that will never love you back because she can't." Ed shook his head slowly.

"No."

"You were born for this, you know it." Ed shook his head. You have to protect Tina, he kept chanting to himself in his head.

"It's a gift." Ed knew that he finished then, he had no chance. This was the end. He couldn't protect Tina, he didn't know if anyone could. He hoped that Charley would find the video diaries on his computer and see what Jerry really was. Charley was the only hope for Clark County, the only hope for Tina. Ed had a feeling that whatever Jerry wanted Tina for was a lot bigger than either he or Adam could of possibly imagined. Tina and Charley were all he could think about as Jerry's fangs pierced his skin. There was no way that asshole was going to get Tina.


	5. Savior Or Something Else

"We're back with the top 20 count down on Fuse and at number one with Blurred Lines is Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell." Tina's eyes fluttered open. She sat up on the couch that she had fallen asleep on and looked around the room with tired eyes. Her eyes settled on her tv with Robin Thicke's pervy music video on the screen. Tina rolled her eyes. That was exactly what she needed to see when she woke up, Robin Thicke awkwardly dancing around girls dressed like sluts. Tina didn't know them so she wouldn't judge but in all honestly she did think Pharrell was really cute. Tina stood up from the couch and looked at the clock. Ten Thirty p.m.

"Damn." She hissed. She almost forgot, she had to take out the trash. Tina glanced down at herself, she was wearing a tank top with pajama shorts. Not really for going outside but it wasn't like it was freezing outside but she should be fine.

Tina dragged the large trash can with wheels out to the end of the driveway, she was pissed at herself for falling asleep for so long. For some reason Tina didn't exactly feel safe outside, there was something different about tonight... Something not right. Tina felt like she was missing something big. Maybe it was because of the crisis she was going through with her friends, maybe it was because she lived alone, or maybe it was because Tina didn't notice the dark figure in the distance watching her.

Charley Brewster watched his lonely friend from his bedroom window, he got back from Ed's wild goose chase about an hour ago. He couldn't believe he even wasted his time going over there but what if what Ed said about Jerry was true. Not the vampire thing but the part about him watching Tina. Would he really do that? Charley's question was soon answered when he looked in the shadows by Jerry's house, a dark figure stood there in the shadows. Who was it? It couldn't be... But it was, Jerry that is. Even though Charley didn't have a clear view of the figure, he had a feeling that it was Jerry. So what then? Just because Jerry was kind of a creepy pervert didn't make him a mythical creature.

Tina rested against her car as she stared up at the stars, brief memories flooded her mind. Memories she didn't want to think about. What happened to her life? It used to be fun. She used to day dream about kisses from Charley, silly things like that. She used to go shopping with Amy Peterson, film Charley's dorkisodes, and have family game nights with her parents and little brother. Things were just not how they used to be and she needed to get over that but could she? Tina was left daydreaming for another good five minutes when a hand grabbed her roughly. She almost screamed when she recognized the person in front of her, she rolled her eyes and pushed Mark off. Mark was such an idiot.

"You scared me, Asshole!" She glared at him. Mark didn't even look the slightest bit sorry instead he smirked. Smug bastard, Tina thought to herself. "What are you even doing here?" Mark shrugged.

"Well, I was taking a stroll and thought I'd drop by." Tina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Were you watching me?" Mark laughed.

"No of course not, baby." Mark stroked her face then let his hand fall slowly down her body ending his touch on her hip. She flinched and Mark smirked. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with his touch, she never really did not even when they were dating which was weird. Mark seemed to enjoy touching her... Why wouldn't he? They dated but she would of liked to think that he would of forgotten about her and leave her be. That obviously wasn't going to be the case.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to not let fear seep into her voice, Tina had a really bad feeling about this. Mark used to be Tina's boyfriend, someone she'd share kisses with between classes but she never trusted him. Tina found people hard to trust these days but with Mark... He was someone she wouldn't want to turn her back on in an alley or somewhere dark without people.

"Nothing, I'm just...Spending time with you." He chuckled and put his hands on either sides of her, pining her to the car. Tina suddenly felt trapped and scared, normally she wouldn't but just picture her situation. A teenaged girl, who lived in a house all by herself, was pinned to a car by her, hormonal and slightly psychotic, ex boyfriend with no one willing to help her this late at night. Very terrifying from her point of view. Tina didn't even notice her off again on again best friend in the window, she didn't notice how he walked away and pretended not to notice the distress she obviously was in. Tina swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah well, you can stop 'spending time with me' now. We're not together anymore." Mark leaned down and kissed her cheek roughly, Tina tried to squirm out of the hold he had on her but he was too strong for her petite figure.

"About that... I don't think you meant what you said today in school. You were just playing with me but play time's over now, babe, so quit fooling around." He hissed in her ear. Tina pushed her hands against his chest in effort to push him away.

"Well you're shit out of luck, dick head, because this isn't a game and I'm certainly not playing. So why don't you let go of me and go smoke another joint?" This seemed to piss Mark off because the space between them was suddenly growing thinner.

"You listen to me, you little bitch! You put on a good show, lead me on then step away before the finale but this time you're actually going to put out for me. Let me fuck you like the dirty little slut I know you are so-" Mark didn't finish his sentence as Tina gave him a hard slap on the face, scratching him with her nails. He yelped and pushed her roughly to the ground. Tina's eyes filled with tears at being treated so roughly, she really didn't need this. She wished she was anywhere but here right now. What was wrong with her? Dating an asshole like Mark or even considering it?

"Whore!" He exclaimed then angrily grabbed her from the ground. "You think you can slap me in front of everyone then slap me again? Now I'm really going to fuck you... Hard." He pulled her to him roughly and Tina started protesting in Spanish. She couldn't really help it, it just sort of slipped out of her mouth when she was angry or frustrated.

"Déjame que robar basura blanca de mierda!" She screamed at him as he tried to kiss her. She turned her head to make it impossible for him but he'd just turn her head. She hated feeling so defenseless. "Vete a la mierda una puta, imbécil! Mantenga la cogida lejos de mí!" Mark smirked.

"You know, I don't understand a word of the fucked up language you're using." She pounded her fists on his chest, anything to get out of his arms and suddenly... She was, out of his arms she meant. She was out of his arms so fast that she blinked. What happened? One minute she was using all the force she could to escape him and the next she was free. Tina slowly turned her head and was completely astonished by what she saw. A man held up Mark by the neck of his shirt. Mark looked terrified but he wasn't just terrified by being held up like that but by the dark look in the stranger's eyes. Tina instantly recognized the man as Jerry, the new neighbor.

"Hey guy," He said to Mark, not even trying to be nice about it but he couldn't not with how he was handling Mark. "I may be mistaken but I distinctly remember hearing the girl tell you to let her go." His grip was growing tighter on Mark's shirt.

"Yeah I guess, man." Mark choked out. Jerry clenched his teeth in anger, he could barely contain his anger.

"Wrong answer, guy. I don't want to see you around here anymore, got that kid?" Mark gave him a nod.

"Yeah cool, whatever dude." Jerry's eyes turned a darker shade.

"No. I want you to promise me because if you do things won't turn out all that great on you're part. I don't want to ever see you around Celestina again." There could of been a mistake but Tina could of sworn she heard him growl and not anything remotely human... Something animalistic. Tina couldn't do anything but watch the two as she leaned back against her car.

"Fine." Mark breathed. "I won't come back here and I won't come near Tina. Just let me go, man." Jerry smiled.

"Thank you." He dropped Mark. Mark landed on the ground with a loud thump, Tina thought she heard a crack but Mark wasted no time picking himself up from the ground and running down the street. Tina shook her head. Asswipe. Jerry turned towards Tina in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Tine tore her gaze away from Mark's running figure and focused on Jerry. She never noticed how dark his eyes were before. Maybe it was because they were in the dark but they did look a few shades darker than their before liquid brown.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. He's an asshole." Jerry chuckled.

" I can tell." Jerry glanced down at her knee and his eyebrows furrowed. "You're bleeding." Tina looked down at her knee and noticed the cut, she frowned.

"Oh wow... I must have cut myself when I fell." She smiled at Jerry. "Thanks for your help with Mark though." Tina took a step back, meaning to leave but Jerry stopped her.

"No, let me clean that up for you." Jerry insisted. "It's the least I can do." Tina smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. You've done enough." Jerry rested his hand on her arm.

"I insist." Tina looked at him like really looked at him. Why was he insisting on helping her? It was just a small scrape on her knee, it's not like she had just broken her leg or something. Maybe he was just being neighborly. Yeah, that had to be it. He helped her with Mark so it was only natural if he wanted to make sure she was okay. Tina decided that no matter how creepy he seemed that a part of her trusted him. He saved her from Mark and Tina knew Mark was completely serious about his... Intentions towards her. In a small way Jerry had earned her trust. It was weird, though. She had a hard time trusting people and to trust someone after meeting them was beyond unusual for her. Tina reluctantly smiled and nodded.

"Okay fine." Jerry smiled. It was hard to tell if it was genuine or not. That was the hard thing about Jerry, Tina observed. That in her encounter with him earlier that night was that it was hard to tell whether or not he was being serious. Tina turned around and walked back towards her house, Jerry following her. Everything was going just the way he wanted besides the small fact about that nosey little kid but that was taken care off. He was close to being invited into Celestina's house. Tina opened the door and walked inside with ease while Jerry was left on the doorstep glancing around the doorway. Tina gave him an amused smile. Why was he just standing there?

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Waiting for you to invite me in." He said with his usual charming smile.

"I can see that... You can come in now."

_Translations: _Let me go you thieving fucking white trash! Go fuck some whore, asswipe! Keep the fuck away from me!

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and commenting and to answer some of the comments… The thing about the whole 'Will she help her friend destroy him or will she fall for him?' Well, all I can say about that is that there's no better way to describe it and that's the truth of the story. And I had no idea about the Madonna song, I honestly did not name my story after any one lyric of Madonna but the song seems about right. I actually named this story after the Lana Del Rey song 'Burning Desire'. Anyway… Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it'll be continued in the next chapter! _


	6. I Trust You

_Author's Note: I picture Jerry to be super creepy in this chapter. He's always creepy! He does have two meanings to everything he says._

Jerry smirked as he stepped over the threshold much like he did over an hour ago with her dorky little friend. That was easier than expected, Jerry thought to himself. Celestina obviously didn't suspect anything meaning the Brewster kid hadn't taken Edward Lee seriously, that was a good thing. Tina smiled at Jerry and led him to the kitchen, she was completely oblivious to what she just did. She could of possibly ended her life if she was anybody else.

"Ow." Tina giggled. "That did sting a little." Tina was sitting on the counter top while Jerry cleansed her cut with alcohol. He actually was a nice guy, not as creepy as he seemed before. She enjoyed talking with him, he was... Fun.

"Told you." He dried her cut off before placing a band aid on it. "There all better."

"Thank you." She told him as he rinsed his hands off. "You really didn't have to come in here just to clean my cut." Jerry smirked and leaned against the counter top, directly across from her.

"Maybe I didn't come in here to clean your cut." Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Really? Then why did you come in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Tina stared at him. Why was he even that concerned for her? She had only met him hours ago... His concern was suspicious but what intentions could he have? He had already helped her with Mark so why would he try and hurt her now?

"Why?"

"Well, you were attacked by your ex boyfriend and you seem to be alone." Jerry glanced up at the ceiling, as if he was checking for any movement to be heard but there wasn't any.

"You're right, I am alone." Tina admitted. Jerry held back a smirk. Good, at least it'll be easier to take her then. He wouldn't have to worry about any annoying, nosey parents getting in the way.

"Really?" He asked interested.

"Yeah, my parents died about a year ago and I've been alone ever since." Tina said, not knowing how dangerous the information she was giving to Jerry was. "I'm fine though. It's not like I'm struggling to live on my own, my parents left me a ton of money in their will. Don't get me wrong. I don't abuse the money, I use it when I need it. It's nice I didn't have to go through those Foster systems though." Jerry nodded.

"What happened? To your parents, I mean." Tina shrugged.

"A car accident. Isn't always a car accident?" She laughed humorlessly. "They died and I didn't by some miracle, my little brother wasn't even in the car. A friend was watching him." Jerry looked at her in surprise.

"You have a brother?" Tina nodded.

"Yeah, I do. They won't let me have him, they told me that I'm too young to take care of him." Tina rolled her eyes. " So he's in Foster Care, not me." Tina bit her lip and looked at Jerry. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I?" Jerry shook his head.

"No, you're not. Trust me." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay." Tina didn't really know what else to say to him.

"What about Charley?" Tina gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Charley?"

"His mother was telling me how you two were such good friends but I couldn't help but notice the tension between the two of you earlier." Tina sighed.

"You saw that?" Jerry nodded and Tina ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Well, we've been best friends ever since I moved here but lately he's changed." Jerry feigned a surprised look.

"Changed?" Tina nodded.

"Yeah, he used to be friends with these other two guys Adam and Ed and they used to do a ton of dorky stuff together and Charley would drag me along." Tina almost smiled at the memory. "Then suddenly he distanced himself from Adam, Ed, and even from me. He started handing out with Mark and Ben, the school's top two idiots, and he got himself a pretty girlfriend that used to be my friend. That's when he turned into asshole Charley." Tina laughed at herself. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling again!" Jerry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you're really not." By this time Jerry was already right in front of Tina, he placed his hand on top of her own hand in comfort. "This Charley guy sounds like a real piece of work." Tina laughed.

"You're probably right."

"And you must have an on again off again kind of friendship, right?" Tina gave him a surprised smile.

"Yeah we do! How did you know that?" Jerry just smiled.

"Gut feeling but no guy is worth the trouble." He rubbed soothing circles on her hand that gave Tina warm feelings in her stomach. "You seem like a nice girl, Celestina, a pretty girl." He ran his thumb across her cheek and she blushed. "Let him go." Tina stared at him. Let Charley go? But he was her best friend! Her best friend of twelve years, how could she let him go? But he hasn't been a best friend lately, a small voice in her head told her. It was true, he hasn't. Jerry was right. What was she going to do? Wait until Charley turned himself again?

"You're right." Tina said softly. "It's sad but you're right." Jerry smiled.

"I'm glad you won't be wasting time on someone that won't give you the attention you deserve." He stepped away and Tina felt a bit sad from the loss of contact. She scolded herself. She shouldn't be feeling that. This man was a lot older than her and not to mention she didn't even really know him.

"That's really nice of you to say." She commented.

"It's true. I bet a girl like you has a whole line of guys just dying to be with you." She smiled. Jerry smirked and took a step closer to her until he was standing in between her legs. Tina frowned from her seat on the counter top. That was a little strange... What was he doing?

"You know, Celestina." Jerry said. "I'm a bit curious as to why you invited me in. A girl living all by herself really shouldn't invite strangers into her house. You never know who you might invite in." He whispered. Jerry's face was so close to hers that she could appreciate his color of eyes. Before they seemed darker but now they were back to their normal liquid brown color. A beautiful color, a color Tina was fascinated in.

"I Trust You." Tina whispered. Jerry stared at her, between amusement and astonishment.

"You trust me?" Tina slowly nodded as if she were in a trance, Jerry took her nod as his chance. He slowly leaned towards her, he enjoyed how her heart beat slightly quickened in pace. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Tina was surprised. He was kissing her but this was wrong. He was way older than her and she didn't know him and why kiss her? Weren't there any girls his age available. Tina's mind and body reacted in different ways as her eyes fluttered shut and she returned his kiss. He pulled her closer to him and Tina made no move to pull away. Her hands wove their way into his hair. He had nice hair, Tina thought to herself as she felt Jerry's tongue press against her lip looking for entrance. She granted his tongue entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tina could feel his hand slip under her tank top and that's when she knew she had to stop. She pushed Jerry away from her.

"Is something wrong?" Jerry asked her concerned, as if they hadn't just kissed. Tina stared at him in shock, she was slightly out of breath from the minute before.

"We shouldn't have done that." Tina whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder.

"Why not?" Jerry asked even though he knew full well why it was wrong in her eyes. Tina scoffed.

"Because it's wrong! You're a lot older than I am!" If only she knew, Jerry thought to himself. "And I don't even know you!"

"But you trust me." Jerry reasoned.

"Only because you helped me. Why would you even do that, kiss me I mean." Jerry chuckled and ran his thumb across her cheek gently.

"Even you have to admit the connection we share, Celestina." Tina shook her head.

"What connection?" Jerry grinned.

"You and me, together. How perfect we fit and how perfect we will fit." Tina swallowed.

"Right... Look Jerry, I'm really tired and I'm sure you have to go to work or something so why don't we call it a night." Jerry nodded, not giving away any emotion.

"Sounds fair." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek softly. "Good Night, Celestina." He whispered in her ear. Jerry smirked at her before walking away and vanishing down the hallway. Tina felt a shred of relief as she heard the front door open and close. She sighed. What just happened? Tina was beyond confused about what just happened with Jerry and not she would have to admit that she was attracted to him. She buried her head in her hands.

"Fuck my life."


	7. Mended Friendship

The next morning Tina noticed that Jerry's dumpster was being hauled out of his driveway. That was good... Tina still felt weird about the night before, so weird that she had barely slept. What would happen the next time she saw Jerry? Would everything be really awkward? Tina hoped not. She was just not good at making friends these days. She walked down the street to greet Jane who had just picked up her newspaper off the front lawn.

"Good on his word." Jane commented, watching the dumpster being towed.

"Right?" Jane smiled at Tina. She honestly missed her being around the house all the time. She had always thought her son and Tina would eventually get together and be the 'it' couple of Clark County but her son was always a dumbass when it came to those things so she should of known. She hoped that Tina and Charley could at least be friends again.

"Having a good morning, Tina?" Tina winked.

"You know it, Jane." Jane laughed, the girl could always make her laugh like that. She had this positive vibe about herself which was always great to have around. Tina and Jane heard a car suddenly pull up, Amy Peterson walked up to them. They smiled at her, Tina only being polite.

"Hey you." Jane greeted.

"Is Charley up yet?" Tina rolled her eyes.

"You try," Jane said, sighing. "My voice seems to be on some frequency he can't hear."

"Charley!" Amy called out. It took a few seconds before Charley responded. Amy rolled her eyes then glanced at Tina. Amy missed hanging out with her but where ever Charley went, Tina didn't seem to go.

"Hey Tina." Tina gave her a nod.

"Hey Amy." Tina bit her lip. "Look Amy, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Charley and I know I've been ignoring you a lot lately and I'm sorry for that but Charley and I still need to work out some things out and he and I will probably never be friends again but that doesn't mean we can't be." Tina blurted. Amy stared at her before throwing her arms around the slightly smaller girl. Jane smiled at the two girls, happy that at least one friendship could be mended.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry too! I've been a complete bitch and I know Charley changed a lot and you probably blame me for every-"

"It's not you're fault." Tina told her. "Charley being an asshole is on his own accord, you have nothing to do with it."

"I've missed you so much, Tina."

"Me too, Amy." They pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces.

"So we're good?" Amy asked, Tina nodded.

"We're good." Charley walked out of the house, school bag over his shoulder. He gave the two girls a confused and weary look.

"What's going on?" Jerry was right. She couldn't let her falling apart friendship with Charley cause any more trouble than it already had, she couldn't let him control her like that. At least she mended her friendship with Amy.

"Wait so Mark tried to-" Amy looked around before whispering. "Mark tried to rape you?" Tina nodded. They were sitting together in the cafeteria catching up with each other. Amy sent Charley away so he was sitting with Mark and Ben.

"I think so or at least sexually harass me." Amy looked at Mark with disgust.

"But he didn't, right?" Tina quickly shook her head.

"No of course not."

"So what happened?"

"It was Jerry." Amy raised an eyebrow. " Jerry grabbed Mark and held him up by his neck to threaten him." Amy mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait... Jerry? Jerry the super hot and handy neighbor guy?" Tina nodded. "Oh my god! What did he say to him?"

"He told him to stay away from me but that's not the point-"

"Awww! That's so sweet." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Anyway so he asked me if he could come in so he could help me with my cut because I cut myself when Mark pushed me to the ground." Amy nodded.

"Yeah, go on."

"And I let him in and he cleaned my cut-"

"What with his tongue?" Amy smirked.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped with the nasty comments." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, sorry."

Thank you and as I was saying... We talked for a while and I told him about my parents and we talked about other things then..." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?" Tina stared at her.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone." Tina said seriously.

"What? Spit it out!" Tina took a deep breath.

"He kissed me." Amy's eyes widened in surprise and she was once again astonished by the mystery man that lived in between the houses of her boyfriend and friend.

"Oh my god! He did? What was it like? Was it different than kissing someone our age or what it-"

"Shut up!" Tina hissed. "Don't you know how bad this is?" Amy shrugged.

"Not really since you're seventeen and not sixteen." Tina groaned in frustration. What happened between her and Jerry was wrong and she knew it was so why was she trying to so desperately to see reason behind Amy's words. That this was right even though her morals told her no.

"Hey Charley?" Tina said as she approached him at his locker, he have her a surprised look. She hadn't talked to him willingly in a while and he had to admit that he missed her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen, Ed? He didn't text me last night and he wasn't in class today." Charley shook his head.

"I haven't seen him, Tina." Tina bit her lip, her eyes were full of worry.

"It's just that I'm really worried about him, Charley, he's been acting odd lately and I just need to know if he's okay." Charley felt bad for her. He was about to tell her that Ed was probably at home making plans to kill Jerry the vampire, he was about to tell her all the ridiculous things that Ed told him... Maybe he'd share a good laugh with her but he decided not to. His gut told him to not tell her anything about the meeting. That to follow Ed's lead and keep her in the dark about this one even though the whole thing was a joke. Charley put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"He's fine, Tina. I did see him last night when we had the meeting and he seemed to have a cold, I'm sure he's at home sleeping it off." Tina nodded and smiled. Charley felt guilty about lying to her but he felt that it had to be done.

"Thanks Charley." She crossed her arms. "So what was the meeting about, anyway?" She asked curiously. Charley shrugged.

"He just didn't want to grow up." Tina's attitude changed towards Charley immediately. She glared at him.

"Yeah if you call not being an asshole not growing up then he's never growing up and neither am I in that case." And with that Tina turned around and walked away. Charley cursed himself for not coming up with a better answer.

_Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter was kind of a filler but It's back to the movie dialogue stuff in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	8. The Jerry Diaries

It was later that day when Charley walked over to Ed's house. Maybe he was sick, if that was the case then all was well and Tina could hate him as much as she wanted. Was it just him or was Tina acting odd today? Charley shrugged and proceeded walking up Ed's drive way. Charley rang the doorbell as soon as he reached the doorstep. Mrs. Lee opened the door with a kind smile on her face. She had to admit that she was surprised to see Charley. She was expecting Tina, Ed's pretty new friend.

"Charley!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Mrs. Lee!"

"What a nice surprise, come in! Rick, Charley's here!" She called out over her shoulder to her husband.

"Yeah this looks great." Charley commented, referring to the house. Mrs. Lee gave Charley a quick hug.

"Thank you." She took a step back to look at him. "Look at you! So handsome."

"You look really great..." Ed's dad walked into the room was a smile on his face. Ed's parents were always so nice to him, he felt a bit bad about the way he treated their son.

"No way!" Ed's dad held out his hand for Charley to shake. "Ed said you really sprouted out, look at you!" Charley smiled and shook Mr. Lee's hand.

"Ed's going to be so sorry he missed you." Mrs. Lee told him. Charley's smile slightly faltered.

"Oh, he's not here?"

"Nah, he leaves early." Mr. Lee said with a slight laugh. Charley thought it was best to not tell them that Ed wasn't there at school today... At all. Not until he had this thing figured out.

"Um... do you mind I run upstairs and uh... T-there's just a book that we need." Mrs. Lee ushered him into the house.

"Oh of course!" She exclaimed. "Make yourself at home."

"Right up there." directed him as Charley began to walk up the stairs.

"Uh, nope! I remember." They all laughed.

Charley walked into Ed's dark room. Didn't the guy own some windows? Charley was pretty sure he remembered windows. Great, he thought to himself. Now Ed was turning into a vampire too, that's just awesome. As if slaying Jerry the vampire wasn't enough. Charley took a good look around the room and sighed. Vampire stuff was cluttered around the room. Well it looked like Ed found his latest obsession, he was just glad it wasn't something creepy like stalking Tina or something. Charley noticed a vampire kit check off list on Ed's desk, he flipped the page to drawings of different kinds of stakes. Charley rolled his eyes.

"Oh man." He sighed. Charley walked over to Ed's computer and sat himself in his chair. If anything could indicate where Ed was it would be his computer. The guy loved his computer, anyone who knew Ed in any way could tell you that. Charley clicked the mouse and a Peter Vincent webpage came up.

"Peter Vincent." A creepy voice from the audio said. "Welcome... To Fright Nigh-" Charley clicked out of the webpage to look at Ed's desktop. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed something suspicious. A document labeled... The Jerry Diaries? Doing the obvious thing, Charley clicked on the document. He saw several individual documents, he clicked on the document labeled dumpster and was blown away by what he saw.

"Oh dude, dude, Adam! Here he comes!" Ed whispered shouted in the video. "Do you see? See what I'm saying?"

"He's a guy with a wheelbarrow. The Horror." Adam mocked. In the video you could see the wheelbarrow only... Nobody was pushing it. Was Jerry supposed to be pushing it? It had to be him but how was that possible. How could Ed and Adam pull that trick? They were seventeen year old dorks. Maybe they weren't pulling any trick, Charley thought to himself as he continued watching the video.

"Don't be a dick." Ed told Adam. "You know what I'm trying to prove." Charley exited the video and clicked on a different video. A video labeled Jerry_ 4.

"There that's his truck." One of them said in the video as a dodge ram pulled up into a driveway.

"Fuck! Fuck me!" Ed exclaimed. "Oh, he didn't look." The truck door opened but it was the same as in the other video. Jerry was just not showing up on camera. This was too weird.

"That's him right there, Adam." Ed told Adam. "He does not show up on video. He is so nailed. So nailed." Charley decided he had enough and got out of the creepy truck video. He was about to get out of there when he noticed another file he hadn't even noticed before. It was labeled 'Stalking_Tina. mp4'. Was this just a video of Ed and Adam stalking Tina or what? Charley clicked on the file and another video popped up on screen. They were right outside of Tina's house hiding.

"Dude look!" Ed exclaimed. Charley saw Tina in her bedroom through the window... Dancing around? Why was this such a big deal? In the time he knew Tina she was always being weird in one way or another. She was probably bored and was entertaining herself with some music. The camera zoomed in on her. Charley could see Tina mouthing words as she pranced around the room in her bra and panties... His eyes widened. He definitely didn't need to see his best friend so indecent, it's not that Tina didn't look good but she was like his sister. He never knew Ed and Adam would go as far as this.

"Look! There he is again! He's not showing up on camera." Ed said. "Wait... What is he doing? What's he doing in Tina's lawn?" Charley couldn't see him but from what they were saying... What was he doing on Tina's lawn?

"What the fuck, man?" What?! Charley saw a rustling in the tree next to Tina's window. What was it? "Did you seem him jump into that tree? It's like he flew!"

"Woah! Is he..." Adam trailed off.

"He's watching her. So fucking creepy, man."


	9. Nice Kitchen

It was dark when Charley returned home, he certainly didn't feel comfortable if what Ed and Adam found out was for real. He was still a bit skeptical about the situation. Charley started walking up his driveway but stopped when he noticed the trash can, he shut the lid and proceeded to drag it up the driveway. Charley had just put it by the door when he turned around and there stood Jerry. Charley slightly jumped in surprise, this really didn't make him feel comfortable after the video footage he saw.

"Hey, guy." Jerry greeted in a low voice, leaning against the fence gate.

"Hey... Guy." Charley shuffled his feet nervously. He wasn't good in situations like this, high risk situations... It would only be high risk if what Ed and Adam discovered was true, he reminded himself.

"You could really do me a solid." Jerry appeared neighborly, he didn't really seem like a vampire but that didn't stop Charley's suspicions. He knew what he saw on the video. But still... Jerry? A vampire? Jerry really wasn't a vampire name.

"What's that?" Charley asked curiously, hoping it wasn't something like robbing a blood bank.

"I got a girl on her way over for a beer and I'm all out of beer." He whispered. Charley suddenly hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. It couldn't be Tina, could it? This guy was obviously interested in Tina so why wouldn't he invite her over but would Tina do that? She could for all he knew, she could of changed in these last months since the falling apart of their friendship.

"It...Sucks." Charley managed to say.

"Set me up." Jerry told him. "I'll pay you back two times. A sixer for your mom and one for you." It seemed innocent enough but Charley knew better. An idea suddenly came to Charley's mind. An idea that could answer all of his doubts, to put them away or come to reality.

"What do you say?" Jerry asked, Charley nodded.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah let me do that. Uh..." Charley felt his heart beating faster than usual. "Right now. I'll go right now and check what we got in the fridge."

"Okay." Jerry said nonchalantly.

"Cool."

"Cool." Jerry repeated.

"Just give me a second." Charley told him, turning around and opening the kitchen door. He didn't notice that Jerry sniffed around him, he wasn't exactly meant to notice anyway.

"Let me just see what she's got. Mom's kind of a..." Charley noticed that as Jerry reached the doorway, he didn't make a move to step over the threshold. "Kind of a... Light domestic kind of a mother." Charley moved away from Jerry and opened the fridge, looking for the beers as requested. Jerry awkwardly waited outside, looking around inside the kitchen.

"Nice Kitchen." He pointed at a cabinet. "Good cabinet work." He wasn't being neighborly, he was looking for an invitation in. Charley wasn't the only one testing anyone around there. Charley nodded, trying to act oblivious.

"Thanks." He reached into the fridge and grabbed a six pack of Budweiser. "You cool with Budweiser?" Jerry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that works." Charley looked back at him, putting bottles into the six pack box. So this guy really was a vampire? Without meaning to Charley dropped one of the bottles on the ground, the bottle instantly shattered into pieces.

"Oh, shit!" Charley exclaimed.

"Can I help you with that?" Jerry suddenly asked, looking eager to get inside. It was time to put an end to this little game of theirs.

"No! No, no. I mean I-I got it." Jerry narrowed his eyes. So he did know, he thought it was obvious that the kid knew something before but now it was clear. His fear gave off an intoxicating scent. "I just... Yeah, I got it." Charley bent down and picked up a large piece of glass before throwing away. He couldn't help but notice how Jerry was still on the doorstep, his feet not even on the threshold. Charley picked up the box and walked over to Jerry. The look Jerry was giving him wasn't right... Charley couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Sorry it's not a sixer." He went to hand Jerry the beer but held it back before the threshold. Oh god, Charley thought to himself. They were right, Ed was completely right. Charley reluctantly gave Jerry the beer and he quickly withdrew his hand. Jerry smiled and pretended to be looking around the neighborhood.

"This girl tonight, she's a handful." Jerry finally said. "You know?"

"Women who look a certain way, they..." He chuckled. "They need to be managed. It's true." And just like that his smile was completely gone from his face and a more threatening look appeared. Charley swallowed. Jerry looked around both outside and in, like he sensed something... Someone inside. He leaned against the doorway casually.

"Your dad ducked out on you, huh?" Jerry appeared distracted by something as he spoke. Charley was curious as to why. Could vampires get distracted? "Your mom, she didn't exactly say, but there's a kind of neglect." He sniffed. "It gives off a scent."

"If you don't mind me saying, you got a lot on your shoulders for a kid. The two of you, alone." His voice suddenly became very menacing, full of threat. "And your pal, Tina?" Charley stiffened when he mentioned Tina. "She's hot. I bet there's a whole line of guys dying to tap that. Your girl Amy too... Same goes for your mom. You don't see it. Maybe you do, but she's really putting it out." Jerry nodded.

"It's on you to look out for them. You up for that, guy?" Charley nodded, a bit shocked.

"I think I can manage."

"Good." All humor was gone from Jerry's face as he stepped away from the doorway. "Because there are a lot of bad people out there, Charley. Everyone's got to look out for their own business." It seemed like good advice if it came from anyone else but from Jerry... It was a threat. "Thanks for the beers."

"Charley!" Tina appeared in the kitchen from the living room. Charley turned around and looked at her, wide eyed. What was she doing here? Didn't she hate him or something? Jerry smirked. "Amy's waiting for you."

"Hello Celestina." Jerry said from the doorway. Tina turned away from Charley, noticing Jerry for the first time. She immediately blushed and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh hi, Jerry! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

"Charley gave me some beers and I was just thanking him." Tina nodded.

"Oh, that's nice of him."

"It is, isn't it?" Jerry said, not taking his eyes off of Tina. Charley didn't like the way Jerry was staring her, his stare was intense... Too intense. The way his gaze was focused on Tina was frightening but Tina seemed oblivious to it. That was another question Charley had to worry about. Why was Jerry so obsessed with Tina? Anyone could tell that from watching Jerry and Tina and especially from that video Ed had. Charley could recall Ed talking about what Jerry wanted with her. But what _did_ he want with her? It's either eat her or kill her, right? So what _was _he waiting for?

"Well I have to go but I'll be seeing you around, Celestina." Tina nodded awkwardly and with that Jerry was gone.


	10. Confessions

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated. I haven't updated in like forever because I was just borrowing the movie before but I had to return it so I kind of stopped updating. I couldn't find the movie anywhere and it took me months to find it but I finally found it two days ago. Hope you like the update.**

* * *

As soon as Jerry vanished Charley shut the door and locked it before rushing over to Tina who still stood in the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you hated me?" Tina smiled sarcastically.

"Hello to you too, Charley. How are you doing tonight, Tina? Oh, I'm doing just fine, Charley, thanks for asking." Tina rolled her eyes. "I do still hate you, asshole, but you're forgetting Amy and I are besties again." Charley rolled his eyes and rushed through the living room before looking through all the windows. Tina laughed at him.

"What are you doing, Charley?"

"Just looking outside." He answered without turning around. Tina scoffed.

"Yeah, I can see that, Charles, I meant why are you looking outside?" Charley shrugged and turned around.

"Nothing big, just a full moon tonight, thought I'd check it out." Tina raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Because that's funny since tonight is a crescent moon." Charley groaned.

"Whatever, Galileo, can't I just look outside in peace? Don't you have somewhere to be?" Tina rolled her eyes again.

"Right, I forgot I was speaking to an asshole. Yeah, I'll just go, forgive me for forgetting your dick headedness, won't happen again. Maybe Amy can help solve your teen angst issues?" Tina picked up her bag by the doorway, Charley sighed.

"Tina, I'm sorry… It's just I've had a lot on my mind lately." Tina crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Yeah, I mean the asshole twins, Mark and Ben, then there's all the parties, avoiding Ed, Adam, and I, Puce, and your new pretty girlfriend Amy. It must be tough." Charley looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact. To Tina he looked guilty, could it be a mistake? Was Charley really guilty? Did she finally break through to him after months of hard work and refereeing between Charley and Ed and Adam. Charley finally looked at Tina, there was something there in his eyes that wasn't there earlier that day. What ever it was, Tina couldn't place it.

"Look, Tina, there are a lot of things you don't know." Tina narrowed her eyes.

"Is that an insult?"

"What?"Charley gave her a confused look before realizing what she thought he meant. "No! I just meant that there are things going on in this neighborhood that you don't know about." Tina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Things like what? What are you even talking about, Charley?" Charley just shook his head.

"It's probably better if you don't know, Tina… If Ed didn't want you to know then you probably shouldn't." Tina laughed in disbelief.

"Thanks because that makes like a ton of sense. Seriously, Charley, what's going on?" Charley shook his head, unable to answer her question. Would it sound as crazy if he said it aloud? Probably.

"I can't tell you but I think it has something to do with you." Tina glared at him.

"If it has something to do with me then why don't you tell me!?"

"Because I don't know why you're involved!" Tina's eyes widened at Charley's outburst even he was surprised a bit by it. "I'm sorry, Tina, but you have to listen to me." Tina nodded, still a little bit shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Yeah?" Charley took a deep breath.

"I need you to be careful from now on." Tina nodded again. "Lock your doors and windows, never invite anyone into your house... Except me, mom, or Amy… Don't even invite any neighbors inside." Tina gave him a confused look.

"But Charley-"

"Just listen, okay?" He paused for a second before continuing. " Don't go outside alone in the dark and don't talk to anyone even someone you might know. Close your curtains and please wear the cross pendent I know you're hiding underneath your shirt at all times." Tina subconsciously took her cross pendent out, the one her mother gave her before she died. The pendent was passed down through generations of Rangels, which was her mother's maiden name. Tina didn't know exactly how old it was but it must have been pretty old from the scratches covering it.

"Charley, what is this all about? You're really starting to scare me." Charley sighed and ran a hand through his curls.

"It's Jerry." Charley paused from taking a look at Tina's confused look. " He's not… Good, Tina. The guy is really messed up. I want you to stay away from him." Tina stared at him for a good thirty seconds before laughing.

"Is that what this is all about? Me staying away from Jerry? Have you been using Amy to spy on me or something?" Charley violently shook his head.

"No, You don't understand, Tina. He's Evil." Tina snorted.

"Yeah because when you take one look at Jerry Dandrige, everything about him just screams pure evil, completely diabolical, and absolutely gross looking."

"You're not listening to me! I've seen the way he looks at you!" Tina scoffed.

"What? Because when a guy looks at me a certain way something just has to be wrong with him?"

"Yes! No, I mean no, no… He doesn't look at you the way you think he does. I know you like him and stuff but he's taking advantage of you, Tina. He wants you for something, Tina, I don't know what yet but he doesn't want you like the way you think he does. " Tina laughed in disbelief. Was he really doing this? This was absolutely the wrong time and the wrong place because his girlfriend was waiting for him upstairs. She never knew Charley would backstab multiple people at the same let alone just one or two people but she was so over all of this bullshit.

"Are you jealous, Charley?"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and let out another disbelieving laugh.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you right now! After all this time and all the backstabbing you've done to Ed, Adam, and I… And now Amy too? You know I used to like you… Like more than friends?" Charley's eyes widened in surprised. " I didn't know how to tell you so I decided to wait until we were older and maybe you'd make the first move and we'd be happy together." Tina laughed humorlessly.

"Then when you finally grew a pair, you went straight to one of my friends, who I introduced you to by the way. You befriended the idiotic duo and became the dick headed trio, dumped Adam and Ed, and treated me like crap so you can't get jealous, Charley." Tears blurred Tina's vision and she gripped her bag tight. Charley shook his head and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, Tina, I'm sorry I left Adam and Ed for Mark and Ben… I'm sorry if you feel like I dumped you for Amy, I'm sorry I'm an asshole, I'm sorry for everything but you have to believe me when I say Jerry is isn't any good!" Tina shook her head, one hand on the door knob.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Charley."

"Then don't, just stay away from him, Tina." She bit her lip and swallowed.

"Give me a reason." Charley didn't know what to say, the fear was getting to him. He couldn't just tell Tina everything. There was a reason why Ed didn't want her to know anything.

"He did something to Ed, Adam, and all the other missing kids at school, Tina." Tina narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you said Ed was sick."

"I lied." Tina scoffed.

"Another lie, great." Charley shook his head.

"I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say that he's evil. He did something to them, Tina. I-I think he may have… Killed them. You can hate me forever, Tina, but please just believe me just this once and stay away from him." Tina stared at him, his hand gripped her shoulder tightly and prevented her from moving. After a moment of silence Tina shook his hand off her shoulder and moved closer to him, her mouth near his ear as if she was about to tell him a secret.

"Fuck. You. Charley," She hissed in his ear. "If I want to invite him inside then I'll gladly do it, if he wants to fuck me maybe I'll even let him do that, and I'll hate you forever too if it makes me feels better but don't you ever try and cross me again or I'll kick the crap out of you." Tina glared at him before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Tina! No! You can't go out there!" Charley called out but Tina was already crossing his lawn to the side walk. She flipped him off.

"Fuck you, Charley!" Charley closed the door and rushed over to the nearest window.

"Fuck!" Charley cursed and stepped away from the window. He should of known this would happen, after all, he had been acting like an asshole these past few months so why would she believe him? Now, Ed and Adam were who knows where and Tina was pissed at him. What was he supposed to do now? What could he do? From this point on, Charley was completely alone and he knew he was screwed.

* * *

**Author's note: Tina still has no idea what's going on and Charley finally gets that Jerry is a very dangerous vampire. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. The playlist for this chapter is Wake me up by Avicci, , Safe and Sound by Capital Cities, and Shake it out by Florence + The Machine. Good music in my opinion and really inspiring to write to. I'll update soon.**


	11. You're So Delectable

It was a couple hours later when Tina decided it was time for a much needed excuse to get out of the house. Of course it was past two in the morning but Tina didn't really care and if she happened to get pulled over for being out past curfew then so be it, maybe then she'd be able to her mind off things. What ever happened, Tina really didn't care. And so did anyone else when she walked through the many aisles of a local grocery store. She wasn't really searching for anything in particular, just for a way to forget everything that's happened in the past few days, hell, the past few months… The past year. Tina was about to turn the corner when she bumped into a wall… Or a very hard chest by the looks of it. Tina looked up at the person she bumped into only to be met with surprise as Jerry Dandrige's amused eyes looked upon her. Tina smiled at him in relief. He really scared her for a moment there.

"Hello Celestina." Jerry said in almost a whisper. "Funny bumping into you here out all places." Tina nodded still trying to calm down her heart rate.

"Yeah, you really scared me for a moment there, Jerry." Jerry chuckled amused by her carelessness around him. Only if she really knew what he was. In time.

"I'm sorry for any fear I may have brought out in you, Tina, it really wasn't my intention." Tina just shook her head.

"No, you just caught me by surprise." He gave her a charming smile. "So what are you doing here? I thought you worked on the strip at night?" Jerry's smile did not falter even though he knew he made a slip. He was starting to get lazy in the head, just like that obnoxious dweeb told him after he transitioned. It was her fault. Her standing there in her little short shorts and her low cut black tank top, it was really doing something to him. She thought she was just trying to keep cool but she was doing so much more than that. Her scent was intoxicating, it wasn't full of fear like Brewster's was, her scent wasn't fearful but pure. To Jerry her scent was mouthwatering and he liked to see that her scent stayed the same all these years.

" Today's my day off." Tina nodded and looked around the store awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. Jerry took a step forward while Tina took a step away from him, Jerry chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about the other night, Tina." Tina sighed and crossed her arms.

"You mean when you kissed me?" Jerry nodded.

"Yeah, when I kissed you. That was completely uncalled for, I mean I kissed you in a completely wrong time. You just got attacked by your ex boyfriend and I picked the wrong moment to kiss you. I'm sorry." Tina narrowed her eyes.

"It was a dick move, yeah, but don't you think the huge age difference was another factor in why it was wrong?" Jerry shrugged and leaned against the end cap.

"Age is just a number, Tina, you need to keep that in mind."

"Yes but I'm jail bait, you do realize that, right?" Jerry smiled. As if Jerry cared if she wasn't the legal age or not. He would have her one way or another.

"Not exactly, your eighteenth birthday is a week away, isn't it?" Tina bit her lip.

"I guess but still… What does that say about you and your moral values?" That was a good question, what did that say about his moral values? Too bad Jerry didn't have any moral values.

"Probably nothing good but what does it say about you?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Jerry smirked and leaned in closer.

"You didn't have to kiss me back." He was right.

* * *

"Woah." Charley whispered as he walked into Jerry's study after having broken into his neighbor's house. Could anything look more gothic or creepy? The study was dark, with the windows spray painted black of course, and it was full of objects that looked like they came out of Harry Potter. Dark magic kind of Harry Potter objects. Charley noticed a creepy looking rug type picture that was hanging on the far wall. Charley bit his lip before taking out his iPhone to take a picture of it. A small flash lit up the study as Charley took the picture.

Charley walked closer to one of the desks in the study to get a good look at some of the objects cluttering the desk. Papers sat on the desk in a messy pile, papers with various marks, symbols, and languages written across them. The only thing Charley recognized on the papers was a name. Celestina Esperanza Cordova . Charley's eyes widened in shock. To be safe, he reread the name only to be met with the same surprise as he had before. Sketches of what also looked like Tina were cluttered on the desk. This guy had to be the creepiest vampire in the world.

"What the fuck?" Charley whispered as he glanced at Tina's name again. So this guy really _was_ obsessed with Tina, Ed wasn't kidding. Charley took a picture of Tina's written name, maybe now he could prove that the guy was seriously messed up. Charley was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. There were about five photos scattered across another desk in the study. It wasn't because they were photos that caught Charley's eye but it was because of how modern they looked. The photos looked out of place in the room full of ancient objects. Charley picked up one of the photos and was more confused than ever. In the picture stood a small girl, a toddler really, next to a tricycle. The girl was adorable, he supposed. She had shoulder length, curly black hair, big brown eyes, and the tiniest figure. Why did she look so familiar? Charley knew this girl but who was she? For some reason he couldn't remember her. Charley flipped the picture over and gasped. Written across the top of the picture was 'Celestina'. Charley dropped the picture in surprise.

"Shit!" He cursed. What the hell was a picture of Tina doing in Jerry's house? He just moved in a few days ago. How could he have gotten a hold of a picture of Tina from that long ago? This was just creepy and odd. Charley tried to remember the time when he and Tina were still close friends, to a time where he might have seen this picture in her house. He couldn't. In fact, Charley couldn't recall ever seeing any pictures of Tina when she was that age. But why? Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Cordova have any pictures of Tina as a toddler but Jerry did? Charley took a picture of the photos , another piece of evidence. Charley put his phone back in his pocket before opening and closing the drawers of the desk searching for something more. There had to be more. Something to explain the photos, the sketches, his obsession with her…

Charley eventually came upon a drawer with something that could be evidence. A dvd. It was a simple disk, with nothing written or labeled on it, just a simple disk. Could this be what he was looking for? There was only one way to find out. Could he really risk taking it though? What if Jerry noticed the disk's absence? No. He wouldn't. This was a room full of dark objects and a Tina shrine, he surely wouldn't notice one little disk missing. Charley grabbed the disk and safely pocketed it. He wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jerry had Tina pinned up against his truck in a compromising position and with his tongue down her throat. He had her just where he wanted her. Underneath him. If only they were back at his place and he didn't need to watch his back because of that annoying, nosy kid, Charley Brewster. His hands had just slipped underneath her shirt when she gently pushed him away. Jerry raised an eyebrow, Tina just heavily sighed and bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, she scoffed.

"I'm not making out with you in a parking lot."

"Then let's not make out." Jerry smirked and moved in to kiss her again when she so very discreetly pushed him away again. Tina crossed her arms and gave him a serious look.

"I'm not having sex with you in a parking lot either." Jerry chuckled.

"Fair enough. What would you like to do in a parking lot then?" Tina gave him a disbelieving look.

"Um… get in my car and drive away from the parking lot." Jerry laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Without her noticing, Jerry sniffed her hair. She smelled sweet, and not just her blood, she smelled of vanilla and apple blossom. It was so intoxicating, he felt drunk just by being around her and it wasn't just her blood that was doing that to him. It was her. Everything about her was intoxicating. He wouldn't have to wait much longer for her to become his, that much was obvious. He could smell her arousal, if it wasn't for her innocence he would have taken her right there up against his truck in the parking lot. But Celestina was different from everyone else and he would just have to wait.

"You're so delectable." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He smirked against her neck.

"Did you just sniff me a moment ago?" Jerry ignored her.

"You said you didn't want to be in a parking lot?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. " Then how about you come to my place this afternoon and we can be alone completely." Tina's eyes widened.

"B-but I have school tomorrow." Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"And you're telling me you've never skipped before?" She didn't say anything and he chuckled. "Just what I thought. Come by this afternoon, let yourself in." Jerry kissed her neck, feeling his fangs start to ache and his eyes darken. He pulled away and smirked at her, being careful to keep his thirst under control.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Celestina." He winked at her before climbing into his truck and driving away, leaving a shocked Tina in the parking lot alone. She blinked. What was she going to do?

* * *

Jerry walked upstairs after the Brewster kid helped his latest snack escape. Too bad she burned in the sunlight, it would've been interesting to see what she would've been like as a vampire. Jerry chuckled. It didn't really matter now. Not that now he's finally gotten Tina, she'd be his by this afternoon and hopefully his forever by next week or sooner. Jerry looked around his study to make sure everything was in order, Brewster probably didn't even observe anything. He seemed like a rather unobservant brat but he could be wrong. Jerry frowned once he noticed some of his things that were out of place. Like his sketches and photos of Celestina. His eyes widened once he noticed one of the drawers ,of his desk, slightly opened. No. He yanked the drawer opened and nearly crumpled the photo of Tina in his hand once he noticed what was missing. The disk. It was gone. Jerry hissed and threw an object off his desk at the wall. He was going to grab that Brewster kid and rip him apart, limb by limb, he was going to destroy him. But not before he had Tina in his clutches, once and for all and forever.


	12. Gatsby

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been wrapped up in school and so many other things that I never update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. In a way Jerry does remind me of Jay Gatsby, just because he's mysterious and caught up in secrets... Hell, Jerry Dandrige is a secret. So his mysteriousness reminds me of Jay Gatsby, it's why you get to be so attracted to him... Besides Jerry's good looking self. **

* * *

The next day Charley sat in front of a computer in the library. It was class time but there was a vampire on the loose that had a strange obsession with his best friend. How could class really matter anymore? The mysterious disk was in Charley's hand. He honestly didn't know what to do with it now that he had it. What if it was just porn or a pirated movie? What were the odds? He needed to know. After everything he's been through, he needed to know. For Adam, for Ed, and even for Doris, he needed to know. Without another moment of thinking Charley popped the disk into the hard drive. He had to know. Barely a minute later, a file name popped up.

New Mexico, 1996

Charley clicked on the file and a video footage popped up on the screen from the disk. As soon as the footage started rolling Charley gasped. How the hell could this be? It's impossible. This was why he was so obsessed with her. This was why he was in Clark County to begin with. It all made sense now.

"Hey." A voice said from behind him. Charley almost jumped in his seat, he quickly exited out of the video and looked up at his girlfriend.

"Hey." He replied. Amy leaned against the desk next to him with an annoyed look on her face. She knew something was up with him.

"You weren't in class. What are you working on?"

"Porn." He answered casually. Amy gave him an unimpressed look and sighed.

"Good. I thought it was something creepy." Charley just shrugged and shook his head. Amy gave him a concerned look. Something wasn't right. He was acting weird, weirder than he had last night.

"I should probably…"

"Get back to your porn?" She answered for him. Charley nodded.

"Yeah." She grabbed her book bag and stood up to leave.

"Yeah, okay." Amy was about to walk away when she remembered something.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Tina is, do you?" Charley furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, why?" Amy shrugged.

"It's just that she wasn't in class either." Charley's eyes widened. No, this could not be happening. Did Jerry already get to her? Probably. Charley tried to calm himself down. He wasn't going to kill her, that much was obvious from the disk. She was safe, he wasn't going to do anything to her, at least nothing that would kill her.

"She probably skipped." Amy nodded, still a bit suspicious.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fight I heard between you guys last night, would it?" Charley shrugged.

"I don't know." Amy scoffed.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on with you, Charley, but whatever it is you need to fix things with Tina first. You guys have been friends since she moved here which was like what? Fourteen years ago or something? If you don't fix things soon, she may never speak to you again." Amy was right. He had acted like an asshole to Tina for so long, treated her like she was nothing to him. Tina practically confessed her love to him the other night and he completely blew her off. He was an asshole. Charley nodded.

"You're right, I'll fix things soon." Amy gave him a hard look.

"You better, Charley." Amy then turned and walked away. Charley groaned and glanced back at the computer screen. So Jerry obviously won't kill Tina, that was good, right? But what was the alternative to killing? Charley's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He cursed. He took the disk out of the hard drive before turning off the computer and racing out of the library. Looks like he'd be heading to Vegas next.

* * *

Tina stood outside Jerry's door, her hand about to knock. What was she even doing here? Was she really going to go inside some guy's house that she just met a couple days ago? Tina took a deep breath. Of course you are, Tina, she thought to herself a little more confidently. You are going to go inside that guy's house and you are going to talk to him, kiss him, and if sex even comes up in conversation then you'll have sex with him too. You are not a little girl anymore, Tina, you are a woman and this really hot older guy is attracted to you. How often does that happen to teenage girls? Not very often. She was nervous, it was a give in but who wouldn't be? She never did anything like this before which made it all the more exciting.

Tina knocked on the door and it creaked open. She raised her eyebrows. Shouldn't he maybe close the door? Oh my god! She frantically thought to herself. What if someone broke in? She mentally scolded herself. Of course not, Tina! He probably left the door open for you. Tina took a step inside.

"Jerry?" She called. No answer. She stepped inside the dark, empty house and closed the door silently behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed how normal it looked. She had expected large dining tables, crystal chandeliers, Modern paintings, or Persian rugs. She had not expected empty boxes, flat screen tv, and a single leather chair. It looked like the perfect bachelor pad. Jerry had always seemed classy, sophisticated despite his job occupation, he had that feeling about him. In all honesty, he reminded her of a lot of Jay Gatsby. That mysteriousness about him that overwhelmed her yet drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He was her very own Jay Gatsby and she was his, less bitchy, cruel, and whiny, Daisy Buchanan.

Tina looked curiously at the bowl full of green apples on his kitchen counter. What was up with his fetish for green apples? She had just reached for one of the green apples for a closer look, when Jerry walked into the room and leaned against the door way watching her. She hadn't even noticed him, Jerry thought amused at how easy it was to watch her. He inspected her closely, the same way she inspected the glossy apple. Her hair was down today unlike last night when she had it up in a ponytail, she wore a dark blue sun dress that reminded Jerry of her youth and purity. She was quite short, he noted, she was at least 5' 3". Her skin a dark contrast to his pale pigment due to his vampirism. She looked very… Appetizing.

He briefly wondered where she had come from. She was just a human, a simple human girl. So what made her so special to him? It was probably the mating process that went with being a vampire, it was why she was so special to him, so alluring. He felt a humanistic feeling rising inside of him, a flutter in his stomach. Was that what he used to call butterflies? So long ago when he could still feel the warmth in his body, the weakness of being human. Could he be excited? Perhaps, he was so close to being intimate with his mate after years of waiting for her.

"I see you've decided to take me up on my offer." Tina jumped, she hadn't realized she'd been lost in a daze. There was something about those apples. She turned around and faced Jerry, he appeared amused but also… Excited? No, that couldn't be it. Jerry was too Mr. Gatsby to be excited, it just didn't suit him. She smiled a bit shyly.

"Yes, I have." Jerry didn't appear any different than he had been just a few hours earlier except maybe his clothes. He wore a black buttoned down shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing that screamed Gatsby but she still got the mysterious vibe from him. Jerry smiled at her before taking slow steps towards her.

"What changed your mind?" The question echoed through her mind. What had changed her mind? She had just met the guy two days ago. This was crazy but for some reason it wasn't so crazy for her if she were to turn around and go home which wasn't exactly a far commute. Tina shook her head, not really understanding herself but understanding why at the same time. If that made any sense.

"I'm not exactly sure." She admitted, more to herself than to him. "I just met you two days ago but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer." Jerry smirked at that, so she had already started feeling the connections that go with mating.

"Which is stupid because I've never met you before and I didn't even know a Jerry a week ago." She laughed a little at herself. "But you understand me more than anyone ever has in my life, I don't know how that's possible but it is." She looked up, chocolate brown meeting liquid brown.

"I came here because I think that's exactly what I need. Someone to understand me, to know me." She half expected him to laugh at her, call her a foolish little girl, and boot her out. But Jerry remained as still as a statue as he gave her his full attention.

"I mean, my biggest problem a couple days ago was a cheating ex, asshole best friend, and friends acting weird but then you come here with your mysteriousness and sexiness…" Tina blushed as she realized what she just said. Jerry just stared at her intently, seeming to ignore the last part as he wrapped his hands around her small ones.

"You feel it now, don't you?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers. There was a level of intensity that was even hard for her to comprehend. So much reflected in those hard, liquid brown eyes yet nothing was there at all.

"This connection we share, like two lost, old souls reuniting? I've felt it for a long while, Tina, my soul aches for yours. But I've found you again, finally. Maybe our souls can be at rest for now." He barely paused as he continued. "You don't know how long I've been searching for you, Celestina. I found you once but lost you not long after. Now that I finally have you back, I'm not so willing to give you up."

"Then don't." Tina murmured softly, her eyes locking with his once more. "Don't give me up." This time it was her words that echoed through his mind. Jerry rested his forehead against hers, taking in her scent and warmth. She was so beautiful. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, he never thought it would be possible but yet here she was in his arms.

Tina felt warm in his arms even though his skin was quite cold. She didn't exactly know what compelled her to say those words but it was the truth. It was crazy, her having extreme feelings for a guy she just met two days ago but it was true. She could go as far to say that she loved him but that was over board, she'd have to be crazy then. Before she walked to his house that afternoon, she knew she'd already made a decision. And an important one at that. Jerry pulled away so he could look at her, look into her warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. The question wasn't just for that but for so many other things. Tina silently nodded, he smiled at her. "Then I won't."

Jerry slowly leant down, pressing his lips to hers. Tina's eyes fluttered shut from the contact she absorbed. As their kiss got more and more fierce, she knotted her fingers in his hair. She had just felt his tongue slip in to her mouth as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't notice the speed he had used to put her there. She wrapped her legs swiftly around his waist as their tongues clashed and she already knew where this was going. The sad part was… She didn't mind one bit. Jerry held on to her tightly as he lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder, she giggled all the way upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the update. I'll try to update way sooner than I just did. I just saw Fright Night 2 and I have to say it kind of sucked. I didn't like how Jerry Dandrige was a girl and that she wasn't even Jerry but Elizabeth Bathory, a whole different person. It was more of a remake than a sequel. I think I'm going to do my own spin off of Fright Night 2 and add our own Jerry and Tina to the mix but Elizabeth Bathory would still be in there because she'd have connections to Jerry's past. And of course every one would know about vampires but I'd just connect it to the first one instead of making a remake. I'd just thought I'd let you know what I was planning since you've been so patient with me. Songs that inspired this chapter was probably just 'Heart Attack' by Enrique Iglesias since I've been replaying that song over and over again. It's seriously a good song.**


End file.
